everwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Treat Williams
Gill Ellie | years active = 1972–present | character = Dr. Andrew Brown | seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4 | first = "Pilot" | last = "Foreverwood (Part 2)"}} Richard Treat Williams (born December 1, 1951) is an American actor who portrayed Dr. Andrew Brown in The WB series Everwood. Williams is also known for portraying a fictionalized version of himself in the guest characters as Jake Stanton in NBC police crime drama Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. He was recently special guest on the CBS show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and the L&O: SVU's crossover as Benny Severide in NBC action-drama Chicago Fire of the Chicago franchise series. Early years Williams was born in Rowayton, Connecticut, the son of Marian (née Andrew), an antiques dealer, and Richard Norman Williams, a corporate executive. His maternal great-great-great-grandfather was Senator William Henry Barnum of Connecticut, a third cousin of the showman P. T. Barnum, and a distant relative was Robert Treat Paine, who was a signatory to the Declaration of Independence. Williams played football in high school. He graduated from the Kent School in Connecticut and Franklin and Marshall College. Career Williams made his film debut in the 1975 thriller film Deadly Hero. The following year he played a supporting actor in The Ritz, a squeaky-voiced private detective looking for his suspect in a gay bathhouse. He came to world attention in 1979, when he starred as George Berger in the Miloš Forman film Hair, which was based on the 1967 Broadway musical. Williams was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for his role in the film. He was featured in the February 1980 edition of Playgirl magazine. He has gone on to appear in over 75 films and several television series. Notable films include: 1941 (1979), Once Upon A Time In America (1984), Dead Heat (1988), Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (1995), and Deep Rising (1998). Williams' second Golden Globe nomination was for his starring role in Sidney Lumet's Prince of the City (1981). His third nomination was for his performance as Stanley Kowalski in the television presentation of A Streetcar Named Desire. In 1996, he was nominated for a Best Actor Emmy Award by the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences for his work in The Late Shift, an HBO movie, in which he portrayed agent Michael Ovitz. In 1996, he played villain Xander Drax in Paramount's big budget comic book adaptation The Phantom, in which Williams' character did his best to take over the world and kill Billy Zane's mysterious superhero. Williams has made several guest appearances on the ABC drama Brothers & Sisters as David Morton, a friend and potential suitor of Sally Field's character. He starred in the short-lived series Heartland on TNT as Nathaniel Grant, but the series was canceled due to low ratings. He also starred in a Lifetime movie, Staircase Murders, which aired April 15, 2007. Williams starred in a Hallmark Hall of Fame movie, Beyond the Blackboard, with his former Everwood co-star, Emily VanCamp. It was first broadcast on CBS on April 24, 2011. Personal life In 1969, Williams' high school football coach, who was also a flight instructor, offered to train him in a Piper Super Cub. At age 21, he was a private pilot. Williams became an FAA instrument-rated commercial pilot with privileges in both single engine and multi-engine airplanes as well as rotor-craft helicopter. He holds a type-rating for Cessna Citation jets. He also is certified as a flight instructor. He has owned a Piper Clipped-wing Cub, Piper Cherokee 180, Piper Seneca II, and a Piper Navajo Chieftain which is used for family travel between homes. Williams resides in Park City, Utah and Manchester Center, Vermont with his wife, Pam Van Sant, and two children, Gill (son) and Ellie (daughter). In early 2010, videos were posted on YouTube as well as edits made to Williams' Wikipedia page and a Facebook page made which falsely reported his death. These included a graphic and detailed explanation as to his illness and place of demise. In August 2011, Williams responded to these rumors in an interview with Contact Music when speaking of more recent rumors linking him to the Quentin Tarantino film Django Unchained. Regarding the death hoax, Williams stated, "I did see that, and I think those things are dangerous for your family and friends." Television * Good Advice (1993–1994) - Jack Harold * Everwood (2002–2006) - Dr. Andrew Brown * Brothers & Sisters (2006) - David Morton * Heartland (2007) - Dr. Nathaniel "Nate" Grant * Leverage (2012) - Peter Rising * White Collar (2012–2013) - Samuel Phelps / James Bennett * Chicago Fire (2013–present) - Benny Severide * Hawaii Five-0 (2013) - Mick Logan * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Sam * American Odyssey (2015) - Colonel Stephen Glen * Blue Bloods (2016) - Lenny Ross * Chesapeake Shores (2016–present) - Nick O'Brien Gallery Treat Williams at the Aviation Awards Ceremony.jpg Treat Williams (in What Happens in Vegas).jpg Treat Williams (before-after).jpg External links * * Category:Actor Category:Cast